I love you, man
by PepperFerdinand
Summary: Porque uno tiene que ser lo suficientemente hombre para admitir que ama a sus amigos.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquello le parecía tan irreal: su calidez, el estremecimiento de su cuerpo en contacto con el otro. Su visión parecía nublarse, junto a su cordura, para ceder a todo ese cóctel de emociones que le avasallaba. **

**Ésos labios suaves que prácticamente le succionaban cuánto podían.**

**Oh, y pensar que el primer comentario que le vino a la mente la primera vez que se conocieron fue un ****_"Eres tan ruidoso, cállate. Te odio"_**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha se caracteriza por tener un carácter pesado. No, no pesado, lo que le sigue. Si bien no es un colérico neurótico al que habría que llevar a terapia o a un grupo de ayuda, era una persona de trato difícil. Áspero.

Es el hijo menor de Fugaku Uchiha, empresario de una compañía de alta categoría en la ciudad. Hermano del Vicepresidente de la mencionada compañía, Itachi Uchiha, con todo y eso nadie puede explicarse a ciencia cierta como alguien con lo anterior citado puede ser tan _bastardo irritante y creído_. Sí, esa es la expresión correcta para referirse a él.

Su cargo en la empresa de Fugaku es menor que el de su hermano, pero no por ello menos demandante. Aún así, su padre le ha dado por los últimos dos meses una especie de "cese de labores" porque el Uchiha menor tiene ahora otras cosas en las cuales pensar.

Su boda.

Algo tan común para todo el mundo, pero que parecía casi imposible para alguien cómo él.

Bueno, no es que fuera por falta de prometida. De hecho habría que señalar que, contrario al carácter de ogro que poseía, era un tipo bastante bien parecido. Demasiado para su propio bien. Su madre, Mikoto, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas chicas que argumentaban _conocer bien_ a su hijo habían ido a su casa a dejarle regalos, tarjetas, cartas y quién sabe qué más chucherías en San Valentín, en su cumpleaños y en cualquier fecha festiva que sirviera de excusa para husmear por la casa de uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela.

Y eso solamente en sus años escolares, a Mikoto no le extrañaría enterarse de que los dolores de cabeza de su hijo fueran por aquellas chicas siempre tan ruidosas y no porque fuera tan dedicado en los estudios.

Su hijo, de ahora venticuatro años, era bastante reservado para esas cosas. No era de sorprender que fuera el imposible de las mujeres y un tipo aberrante para los hombres. Una cosa llevaba a la otra, de cierto modo.

Mujeres que querían ser algo más que meras conocidas y hombres que le detestaban por destacar prácticamente en todo lo que se podía. Todo eso que parecía ser algo minúsculo ahora se reflejaba en algo importante.

Él simplemente no tenía amigos. Y no es como si la idea lo agobiase.

Bueno, sí. Ahora. En ésas fechas cuando caía en cuentas de que necesitaba un padrino.

Y le permitiría a Sakura, su prometida, elegir a alguien ese cargo si no fuera porque sabía que ella pensaba en Ino, su mejor amiga y en ese novio suyo, ese impertinente bastardo que resultaba ser Sai.

No tragaba a Sai, de ningún modo. No permitiría que ese bastardo de piel pálida diese el discurso de padrino. Antes muerto.

Y en su funeral, si el novio de Ino se atrevía a pronunciar algo, juraría por todos los dioses que saldría de su tumba para impedirlo

_Así_ era su aversión por el chico pálido de cabello negro y corto.

Y desde que Itachi había rechazado la oferta, argumentando que un hermano es un hermano y nunca un amigo, se hallaba con esa incertidumbre.

¿Por qué tenía la vida que ponerle aquellas trabas tan ridículas? Imperantes, pero jodidamente ridículas. Sasuke se frotaba el entrecejo tratando de contener toda sarta de improperios que quisiera decir al respecto.

Y estaba ahí, esperando el ascensor que lo llevaría al piso de su oficina, sólo a dejar unos papeles que requerían de su rúbrica. Junto a él se paró un rubiales pulcramente vestido. Le llamó la atención por el simple hecho de que Sasuke conocía a la perfección a las personas que laboraban en los pisos superiores.

"Conocer a la perfección" era un término incorrecto, más bien tenía una vaga idea de quién curraba ahí y ese rubio no parecía ser parte de la plantilla de trabajo. Aquel chico volteó a verlo y sonrío cortésmente.

Y no supo qué hacer. En todos los años anteriores que alguien ponía una sonrisa boba, coqueta, demasiado alegre o lo que fuera, su rostro permanecía serio. Pero aquella sonrisa le descolocó al grado de ablandar su semblante.

Maldito ascensor que parecía no llegar nunca.


	2. Chapter 2

No.

Definitivamente no era la mejor idea, pensaba Sasuke. Por más que Itachi pudiese insistirle, en parte a su culpabilidad de negarse a ser un padrino, siempre le daría una negativa.

Siempre le había gustado mantener todos los nexos de dos modos: Escasos y, en medida de lo posible, privados.

Y es por eso que se seguía negando a conocer a alguno de los amigos de Itachi, y quién sabe, que acabase siendo el padrino. Los amigos de su hermano mayor eran sólo eso: SUS amigos. No le interesaba saber mucho de ellos, ni sus costumbres ni nada en absoluto. Bien decían que uno no se involucra en muchos problemas si no se habla mucho.

Le había bastado el conocer al tal Deidara y a su personalidad "artística y explosiva" para darse cuenta que nunca entablaría amistad alguna con el círculo de amigos de Itachi. Ni siquiera sabía cómo hacía su hermano mayor para soportar semejante bandada.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse le sacó de sus pensamientos, era Naruto y los balances que tenía que revisar.

Naruto, el rubiales del ascensor y ahora asistente personal.

No le había reñido a Fugaku al respecto, realmente no le encantaba la idea de un asistente, pero no es como si le hubiese reñido a su padre en alguna cosa en su vida.

Y _ciertamente_ su futura boda estaba en esa lista.

* * *

Estaba en un bar, tomando unos tragos como solía hacerlo en los viernes.

Lo único diferente en la rutina es que no iba solo. En un impulso, que ni él mismo sabía de dónde había provenido, había invitado a Naruto. Quizás por mero compromiso o porque él no le desagradaba del todo.

Sí, era un currante aceptable y en el tiempo que llevaba ahí ya había podido agarrar el hilo de la empresa. Alguien que captaba su atención por...

- Y entonces le dije a Lee "¡NUNCA MÁS! No más noches de tragos para ti!" – Y el rubio soltó una risotada que al parecer sólo él comprendía.

Bueno, sí, era un tonto algunas veces, pero era muchísimo mejor su compañía, si le comparaba con las veces que había quedado en una cita doble con Sakura, Ino y Sai…

Todo se resumía a cotilleo de chicas, interrumpido por los raros comentarios de Sai, que intrigaban a cualquiera.

Y pidió una ronda de tragos más, porque sabía que era la primera vez que pasaba una noche honestamente agradable.

* * *

- ¿Naruto? – Cuestionó con el ceño fruncido la pelirrosa del otro lado de la línea. Le tomó poco tiempo recordar quién era aquel - ¡Ah, claro! Tu asistente. De acuerdo. Nos veremos mañana entonces, te amo. – Susurró dulcemente a su prometido y agregó: - Un día de éstos deberías traerlo a cenar.

_Y una mierda._ No. Ahí estaba de nuevo aquello que le desagradaba: Que toda la gente se conociera entre sí y perdiera esa confidencialidad. Aunque Sakura ya había conocido al rubio, cuando había pasado a la oficina del Uchiha, para que fueran a comer juntos. No tenía una opinión muy sólida de él, pero a Sasuke parecía no carcomerle las ansias asesinas de desaparecerlo, por lo cuál debería ser _buena persona. _

Eso y, orillada por la culpa de saber que ella lo llevaba a convivir con los amigos propios mientras que él era más bien de carácter solitario, además ella e Ino habían quedado de ir juntas para ver los detalles de su vestido de novia, arreglos florales y todas esas cosas que seguramente aburrirían a su futuro esposo.

* * *

Y fue, posteriormente de un par de muchos tragos después que pensó que el dobe podría solucionar su pequeño problema…

Ese dilema del mentado padrino. No tenía ni idea de cómo podía ser un amigo, pero Uzumaki podría ser el padrino, ¡diablos, ni que fuera una tarea titánica! La única cuestión era seleccionarlo cuidadosamente, pero no veía mayor problema, y dudaba que el rubiales fuese a rehusarse, era afable y eso, según lo que él entendía, era una buena cualidad para un padrino de boda.

- Oye, tonto… - Su voz sonó más pastosa de lo que pretendía, pero nada del otro mundo después de tanta bebida. – Yo quie… yo quiero… - ¡Maldito estado de ebriedad que hace que uno luzca como un completo imbécil! Ni siquiera era capaza de acomodar las palabras para aquella petición.

- Ya, Sasuke… - El rubio aún conservaba un poco de compostura, llevaba menos de la mitad de los tragos que el azabache, cosa que decidió hacer al ver que Sasuke estaba tomando demasiado y seguramente le tocaría llevarlo a rastras a su coche, para luego intentar arrebatarle las llaves y llevarlo a su departamento.

Ya había pasado aquello, una vez, en que Sasuke había tenido una sensación parecida a la frustración por el constante alabo de Fugaku hacia su hijo mayor. Simplemente había llevado a Naruto, casi a rastras, a beber sin preguntarle al rubio al menos por su parecer.

Naruto inclinó un poco la cabeza, como si en aquella posición pudiese entender un poco más lo que quiera que estaba tramando la cabeza algo ida de su jefe, entonces trató de aligerar el ambiente.

- … Ya… no vas a soltarme el discurso de "eres mi mejor amigo", que siempre sueltan los ebrios, no? Je-… agregó, esperando no fastidiarla.

- ¿Eh? – Sasuke giró la cabeza para ver a Naruto frente a frente, con un notorio gesto de desaprobación, y Naruto sospechó que en realidad la había fastidiado, pero el Uchiha simplemente agregó: - ¿Qué no lo somos?


End file.
